Konoha's Harem
by DarkestDepts
Summary: what happens when Naruto learns of his clan's Restoration Act? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just want to start saying thanks for all the likes to my story and thank you for favoriting me as an author. I hope you will comment on my story to tell me what you think.

/

Chapter 1

We find ourselves in Naruto's apartment, except this time it was actually CLEAN! Ever since he started dating Ayame he's started to clean his place more often. When she first came to his apartment she was shocked to see it clean. She had heard from Sakura that Naurto never cleans his room…and I mean NEVER! But the more she thought about it the more she realized the problem. Because Naruto never had parents he was never told about cleaning his room or always throws the trash away. But all the more it didn't matter to her; it was the thought that counted.

Speaking of Ayame, at the stand her and her father Techi were working when a familiar face walked in. the smell of blossoms invaded the noses of everyone and immediately they recognized who the person was.

"Hello Sakura! What can I do for you?" asked Ayame in a friendly manner

"Actually Ayame I was hoping I could talk to you…alone" she said crossing her arms

"Uhh…sure. Hey dad I'll be right back!"

"Okay Ayame be safe! Hey Jerry take her place while she's gone."

An employee with a muscular build rose turned around from his dish washing and nodded his head. After that Ayame and Sakura walked out of the stand when suddenly Sakura picked up Ayame and ninja jumped to the Hokage tower. All the way Ayame was screaming from the suddenly rush.

"NYA! Sakura! What are you doing!" Ayame yelled flailing her arms around.

"Sorry Ayame, Tsunade wants to see you and I couldn't think of another way to get you out of the stand."

"W-wuh? Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?" Ayame asked now scared out of her mind.

"No you're not in trouble Ayame…this concerns Naruto" Sakura replied with the tiniest hint of a blush.

Yes it's true Sakura did kinda has a crush on Naruto. It all started when she was captured by Sasuke who was planning on raping her for the restoration of his clan. Luckily Naruto saved her from Sasuke…at a cost. Sasuke made a deal with Naruto that if he beat him Sakura would go free unharmed. Naturally because he cared for her, he accepted the match.

When Naruto finished the fight Sasuke was on the ground coughing blood and wheezing trying to breathe for air, but just as Naruto released her last chain Naruto was struck in the back with Sasukes Chidori. Leaving a giant burn on his back, Saskue had used all his energy to pull that move and died because of it. When they returned to Kohona it took weeks for Sakura to completely heal Naruto.

During that time Sakura never left his side, she didn't know why she didn't leave. But she didn't regret it, Naruto had saved her from being raped and it was the least she could do for him. Ever since then sakura loved Naruto, and I mean real love this time.

"Is he okay? Did something happen to him?" asked Ayame worried about Ayame

"no he's fine. The Hokage just wants a talk that's all."

After a few minutes of ninja jumping they arrived at the tower. Sakura and Ayame walked in Tsunade's office already seeing Naruto there. He was sitting on a couch at the side of the room sleeping on the arm rest. Ayame giggled at Naruto's sleeping face. He looked cute sleeping, almost like a fox after a long day.

But that was sadly interrupted when Sakura grabbed his ear and pulled him from the coach waking him up.

"OW OW OW OW! Okay! Okay im awake!" yelled naruto pleading for release

"Just making sure…beside Ayame's here" Sakura released his ear and walked over to Tsunade's side.

"Hey Naruto…sleep okay?" asking with a smile

"hehehe…yeah sorry I was training last night and didn't sleep until midnight."

"Ahem…"

Naruto and Ayame turned towards Tsunade and sweat dropped remembering they were here to talk to her, and ignored her as if she was invisible.

"hehehe…sorry. So granny what's -"before he could finish his sentence he dodged a sake bottle that was aiming for his head.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" yelled Tsunade

"…so anyway TSUNADE what's going on?" asked Naruto

"naruto I think its time that I told you something about your clan…the clan restoration act"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Since you're the last member of the clan it is your responsibility to revive the clan. Meaning you will have to…make children"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Naruto's skin had turned a shade of ghostly white, while Ayame had fainted from a massive nosebleed thinking about the activities she might have to do with Naruto. Sakura was now as red as a tomato, the perverted things in her mind about her and Naruto almost made her faint on the spot!

"But there's a catch…"

"What catch?" Naruto said finally gaining some color back

"The catch is that you need a group in order to completely restore your clan. And for them to sign the contract willingly else it will not work. There's not really a limit to how many…that's up to you."

This time naruto was the one to blush and leek a nosebleed. Naruto wasn't sure if he was ready for this, more importantly he was more worried for Ayame. Did she really want this? was she okay with him with others besides her? This was all so mush to take in.

"Ayame…are you okay with this?" Naruto asked with caring in his eyes

Ayame smiled at naruto's caring nature. He was worried about if she was okay with him with others. It was always like Naruto to care for his loved ones.

"i-I am…just don't abandon me okay?" a small tear escaped her eyes thinking of him abandoning her.

Naruto lifted her head to eye level and brought Ayames lips upon his.

"Ayame…I would never abandon you. No matter what you're still my little rose, my one and only rose. Besides if I did your father would serve my ass on a silver platter and im not one to make enemies"

Ayame laughed knowing that was true, when it came to protecting his daughter he can go a little overboard. Okay A LOT overboard!

"So it's settled…Ayame I need you to sign this please." Said Tsunade handing the contract to her

Once Ayame signed the paper Sakura took the chance to talk to naruto. It had been so long since she spoke to him. She hoped he still had feelings for her because she sure as hell did to him. She sucked in her gut and dragged Naruto into the janitor's closet which was on the left of Tsunades office.

"Sakura…what are we doing in the janitors closet?" Naruto asked confused as hell

"Naruto….there's something that I need to tell you. Ever since that time you saved me from…HIM. I couldn't get you off my mind. You risked your life for someone who rejected you for years and years to come. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but…why did you save me that day?"

Naruto looked down, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and released. She needed to know the truth…she deserved to know.

"Sakura…even though you rejected my offers and even after all the beatings you gave me, my feelings towards you never changed. Hell it still hasn't…but I don't know what I would've done if you were gone from my life. You drove me to become the man I am today, to become as strongest I can be. Without you I would still be the dead last I once was. And because of that…I still love you for it. "

Sakura covered her mouth and started to cry. Through all the pain and agony he went through, he still loved her. And she was so ashamed she didn't see sooner. She was so angry with herself for being so focused on Sasuke that she didn't see that light inside him.

"Sakura…"

Like the kind person he was Naruto walked over to Sakura and embraced her into a loving hug. It surprised Sakura at first but after a while she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. It was warm and compassionate, something Sakura had longed for. She never thought being close to Naruto would feel so good, the old her wouldn't even touch Naruto. But the past is in the past.

"Naruto…I…I love you too."

Sakura reached up to Naruto and kissed him. She finally did it, she finally confessed to Naruto about her feelings and it felt so good. Like lifting a huge amount of weight off her chest. Naruto was as happy as any man could be at this moment.

Except that moment was ruined when the door to the janitor's room opened and fell on her stomach. The three just looked at each other in silence before Naruto broke the silence.

"Ayame…what are you doing?"

"Hehehe…I may have been listening in on you. Are you mad?" Asked ayame with a nervous expression.

"Course I'm not. You were just looking after me and I thank you for that. But the question is are you mad at me?"

"What for? I told you I'm fine with the harem plan. Just as long as you know I was your first."

Naruto blushed at the true fact and so did Sakura thinking of the advantages of being in Naruto's harem. And honestly she was loving it.

"So…when's the wedding?" asked ayame

"Uhhh…I don't know actually. Guess we're gonna have to work that out after our…'session'" he said with a lustfully tone and look to his eyes.

"Yea—no. wait till after the wedding Naruto, and THEN you can have some of this ass." Said Sakura walking away and smacking her ass. Ayame just grinned at the gesture. 'this is going to be so much fun'

/

Wow…this was a good sized chapter. If you guys have any ideas on who should be put into the harem next then please post a review and I shall make a decision on who is next. As always see ya next time on KOHONA's HAREM!

-darkestdepts


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to KOHONA'S HAREM! It has been such fun making these stories for you guys and has been great reading your comments. Hope you like this new chapter!

/

Chapter 2

Back at Naruto's apartment we find Sakura and Ayame in the kitchen smiling about last night's events. They almost couldn't believe Naruto was that good at sex. But being the hyper active knuckleheaded ninja in history they had to give him credit. Being chased around as he was as a kid he must have had a lot of stamina to run from the villagers. But the best part was how they got him to do it in the first place.

*flashback*

'uggggh….so tired'

The reason for Naruto's drowsiness was because a lot of people from different nations had requested his help on certain matters. When he arrived at the first destination he was greeted by a mob of fan girls. It was kind of ironic when he thought about it, in a way he felt really sorry for what Sasuke had to go through every day. But you know what they say 'beauty comes at a price'. The same thing happened at the other places as well .by the end of it all…his legs will never be the same

As Naruto lazily walked to his apartment door a familiar odor invade his nostrils. The smell of fresh ramen with baked chicken and roasted ham was making his mouth water like a waterfall. And being the crazy ramen fan he is Naruto busted the door down and charged right to the dining room table. But stopped on his tracks at what he saw.

Sakura and Ayame were lying on the table with food decorated all over them; his eyes grew as saucers and leaked a massive nosebleed while at the same time falling on his ass. The girls laughed at his reaction and threw Naruto a pair of chopsticks. At first Naruto was confused but then got the idea and started to dig in. from time to time he tickled them making them laugh like hell. And after the meal was done the girls seductively lead him to his bed and soon began the adventure of a lifetime.

*flashback end*

Speaking of his bed, Naruto groaned as he tried to stand up from his bed. The events from his missions plus last night's sex didn't really help his poor legs. By now they were as weak as his ramen noodles. But it was so worth it.

"Oh good morning Naruto, sleep well last night?" said Sakura giggling at the last remark.

"Real funny Sakura…you try running from fan girls all day and have sex when you get home. Maybe then you'll see how you are in the morning."

"Wait…you were chased by fan girls?" asked Ayame turning from the counter.

"Yeah…when I got to the village of rain a bunch of girls was chasing me around town. Honestly if it wasn't for the royal guards I might not even be here."

Ayame just looked at Sakura before laughing her asses off.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto confused

"Im sorry Naruto… but it just brings back some funny memories." Said Ayame wiping her tears of laughter

"What do you mean?"

"Well…in a way now you know what Sasuke felt every day."

Both Naruto and Sakura flinched at the mention of HIS name. They swore they would never talk about him ever again. Ayame was confused, did she say something? It was then that Naruto walked over to Ayame and leaned over to her ear explaining everything. When he was done Ayame was shocked that Sasuke would even do such a thing to Sakura…it was unthinkable. Ayame ran over to Sakura and immediately embraced her in a hug. Crying on her shoulder Sakura hugged her back, she really needed it too. Just thinking back to that almost made her collapse.

"Im s-so sorry Sakura…I had no idea…"

"Its alright, the past is the past. It won't happen again."

"O-okay…"

After the few moments of crying Ayame and Sakura grabbed their things and went off to work. Leaving Naruto to himself in his apartment, he wanted to enjoy his day off as much as possible.

It was then that he heard someone scream. Out of action he jumped out the window and towards the source of the scream. When he arrived he was in an alleyway, one he knew all too well. It was the same alleyway the villagers would corner him in and beat him up. It was almost frightening thinking about it. As he traveled on the alleyway he found Hinata being cornered by a group of teenage boys. One of them was wearing the wolf clans uniforms and the others looked from out of town.

"ah whats the matter hinata? We're not going to hurt you….much"

"what d-do you w-want from me?"

"oh nothing much…we just want a little taste…"

The boy with the wolf clan uniform leaned over ready to grab hinata…that was before naruto grabbed his wrist and bent it to an horrific angle. The boy screamed out of pain, his friends were just about to jump in when an ungodly amount of killer intent flooded the alleyway. They all looked towards Naruto literally glaring them to death.

"Tell me gentlemen….just what the fuck do you think your doing to one of my loved ones? Because I could've swore you were just about to rape an innocent flower. **RIGHT?…** "

All of the boys turned into a new shade of deadly white when they stared into Naruto's eyes as they changed into the fox's. one of them actually pissed themselves.

" **leave….NOW!"**

And on cue the three boys ran like the fucking wind. Never looking back at Naruto for fear they would die looking at him. Naruto walked over to Hinata and embraced her into a warming hug. Honestly…she was on the verge of crying. She always wanted to be embraced by naruto, the fox like smell to him was almost perfect for her.

"Hinata…are you okay?"

"Yeah…im fine, thanks for saving me."

"your welcome. Besides I always care for my special people."

Hinata blushed a little naruto calling her one of his 'special' people. Naruto somehow noticed this and blushed as well.

'well…I do need a harem, and hinata would be perfect in it. And im sure Sakura and Ayame wouldn't mind. Here goes…'

"Hey Hinata? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course what is it"

"I was wondering if you would…well, maybe like to…go out with me?"

"…"

"…"

It was then that Hinata blushed so much that she fainted right on cue. Naruto sighed and kind of expected this. So he picked Hinata up and carried her back to his apartment. When he arrived he was surprised to find Ayame and Sakura sitting in the couch.

"Uh hey girls…I thought you had to go to work."

"Ye did but a couple of kids were running screaming about 'The Deadly Fox'…care to explain?" asked Sakura seriously

"Yeah I do…those kids were about to rape Hinata and I gave them a warning to NEVER touch her or even look at her again…"

"THOSE BASTARDS! When I find them they wont see the light of tomorrow!" screamed sakura clenching her fist.

"is that why she's fainted!? What did they do to her?" asked ayame walking over to hinatas sleeping body.

"no…she's fine. I kinda asked her out on a date and when I did she fainted on the spot…"

"well that is to be expected…this is Hinata"

"so is it okay to let her in?"

"of course Naruto, we have known Hinata for just about our entire lives so its okay."

Naruto was glad for their acceptance and didn't think anything could ruin this moment…that was until the window was smashed and a stone was thrown into Naruto's head.

"OW! What the hell!"

"Naruto there's a note…"

Ayame was right, when Naruto looked at the stone there was a note tied to it. He carefully removed the string and read the note…

/

 **Dear fox master**

 **You have just made the biggest mistake of your life! No one embarrasses us and gets away with it…you will pay! This we swear!**

 **Signed**

 **THE PRANK MASTERS**

/

When Naruto was done reading the letter he couldn't help but chuckle darkly at how dumb those kids were. He handed the note to Sakura and Ayame and when they read it they only felt pity for the boys now. Everyone in the village knew that Naruto was the prank master and was never pranked in his life….unless you count Sasuke turning into Sakura and pretending to date him then yeah, never pranked.

"Well…those kids are screwed. They do know Narutos reputation right?" asked Ayame looking Sakura for answers

"Apparently not if they're doing this.."

"Should we prepare a body bag or no…"

"Just to be on the safe side yeah we should…"

/

Man that was a good chapter if I do say so myself :3

Well hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya next time on KOHONA's HAREM!

-thorgon33


	3. Chapter 3

Hows it going bros! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of KOHONA's HAREM!

/

Chapter 3

'hehehe they are so fucked'

Naruto had spent all night working on his master prank for the punks who sent the letter. All he needed to do was wait for them to arrive at Kohona's mall and prank their asses. He was grinning so much that he almost looked like the Grinch when he smiles.

'Mess with me will ya? Well your about to experience first hand what it means to get pranked by Naruto.'

*time skip*

"Hey Hano. You think it was a good idea to send that letter? This is Naruto were talking about…no one can prank him"

"Positive Mao, if this works out then all of Kohona will learn to respect the prank masters."

While the gang was talking Naruto was patiently waiting. Today will be the day they will learn some respect. That was until Hinata somehow appeared with a guy carrying her tied up.

"ah…Kan you made it, and I see you brought the bitch with you too."

"Yep. Just like you said boss, it wasn't easy but I managed to get her."

"Perfect! Everything's coming into place. As soon as Naruto comes to 'save' Hinata, we will e waiting tot prank the hell out of him. He doesn't know what's coming to him."

" **you just made the biggest mistake of your life** …"

Naruto appeared from behind the guy carrying Hinata and hit his pressure point…making him fall unconscious. But before they could grab him Naurto flipped over the first two guys and again hit their pressure points knocking them out. The Hano just stood their flabbergasted and surprised.

"w-what! How!?"

"Bad move ass hole. Messing with me is one thing…"

Red angry aura started to surround Naruto and formed his famous fox like features…by now all the workers in the mall barricaded their shops and all the shoppers took for cover.

"But messing with one of my loved ones, has just earned you a death sentence."

Before Hano could grab his katana naruto had him in the air by his neck. He tried to get out of his grip but only found it impossible when suddenly Naruto and him appeared on top of the Hokage tower and Hano hanging on the edge.

"W-WAIT! PLEASE!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?"

"B-Because i-I have information you could use!"

"What could you possible know that I don't?"

"Sasuke…" After hano said that the pressure increased on his neck

" **TALK.."** said Naruto darkly

"H-He's alive…"

"Bullshit. I killed him."

"I-Its true we saw him in the village of sand! Please believe me Im not lying!" said Hano desperately

After a few moments of silence Naruto used his father golden flash move to flash back to the mall and drop Hano to the ground.

" **Come here again…and a new graves going to be opened just for you.** "

With terror in his eyes Hano violently shook his head agreeing to his terms. And with that the teenager's never came back to Kohona. After they were gone Naruto untied Hinata and carefully carried her to his apartment. When they got there he gently set her in his sofa and grabbed a glass of water for her.

"Hinata…are you okay?"

"hmm?...yeah im fine"

"Good, for a minute their I was scared."

"Don't worry Naruto…im not as fragile as I look."

"I know…but I still worry."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's caring nature. He really is sweet and kind to all his loved ones. It was then that Sakura and Ayame came running in checking in on her. When they saw she was okay they went to the kitchen and returned with water in their hands.

"So Naruto…did you take care of them?" asked Sakura giving Naruto her business face

"Yeah…but we have a problem"

"what problem?"

"its Sasuke…he's alive"

*time skip-next day*

"Is it this way or this way? Man why does Kohona have to be so hard to find…"

Shizuka had been walking through a forest for hours even with a map in her hands. It had been so long since she went to Kohona, she honestly found herself lost. She hoped to find Naruto soon, she had some important news to give him.

"uh shizuka…you have the map upside down…"

"…"

"…"

"not one word about this to ANYONE….got it Tokiwa?"

"got it"

After about 2 hours later of walking through the forest shizuka and Tokiwa reached the front entrance of Kohona. But what they found waiting for them surprised them completely. There hanging on the gate was Naruto giving his signature fox like grin, almost as if he knew they were coming.

"Hey Shizuka and Tokiwa! What's hanging?"

"Okay first bad joke and second how did you know we were coming?" asked tokiwa as calm headed as ever.

"I could sense you guys a mile away so I thought I'd meet up with you at the front entrance….why that wrong?"

"No…just seemed suspicious"

"Hey Naruto…can we talk privately?" asked Shizuka blushing a little

"uhh…sure. Lets meet at my apartment."

Naruto vanished in a trail of leaves and appeared in his apartment preparing for his guests. Back on shizuka and tokiwa they started walking through the town trying to find his apartment when they accidently bumped into Hinata and Sakura who were holding groceries.

"OH MY GOD! Im so sorry guys I didn't see you there!" said shizuka helping them up.

"its alright shizuka…wait what are you doing here?"

"I have some news I have to get to naruto…can you help me find his apartment?" asked shizuka scratching the back of her head.

"sure…we were just heading there anyway." Said Hinata grabbing the dropped groceries

*time skip*

Sakura and hinata walked to the front of the door when an interesting aroma smacked their noses. It was strange yet familiar at the same time. They just couldn't find out what it was. That was until shizuka smashed through the door and charged threw the kitchen finding her favorite thing in the whole world.

"RAMEN!" she then dove straight to the big bowl of ramen devoring it completely…Tokiwa was just rubbing her temples while sakura and hinata were confused as fuck. They knew naruto mostly ate ramen but for some reason the smell was different then what they were used too. For now they just moved on and ate the dinner. Once they were done naruto and shizuka walked into his room and sat down on the bed.

"so shizuka…what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"…naruto…i-its about that day when you saved me from that marriage. I-I just wanted to thank you properly."

"its fine shizuka...besides it what i do"

"hehe...yeah your right. but i just thought i should let you know."

"well...um your welcome shizuka."

it was then after a moment of silence that Tokiwa appeared in the room between naruto and shizuka.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" yelled naruto falling back on the bed.

"TOKIWA! we were having a moment!"

"really? because to me it seemed like you two were just talking...and naruto"

"yeah?"

"Sakura and Hinata wanted me to tell you that their 'in the mood' "

"..."

"..."

'those girls really need some self control...am i really THAT good at sex?'

"well...uh thanks Tokiwa. and Shizuka"

"yeah?"

"it was nice having you over...it's been a long time"

Shizuka blushed at his comment and without warning leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Son't forget naruto...i'll be back"

And just like that Shizuka and Tokiwa vanished in a trail of mist ( i think thats what they call it when they disapear right?).

"..."

'well...that was unexpected'

' **your telling me kid, didnt think she had it in her.'**

'oh hey kyuubi...why havent you said anything lately?'

' **i was just enjoying the show. its not everyday you have girls coming at you...'**

'yeah i guess it is kyuubi.'

that was when Sakura came into the room wearing what appeared to be a red lingerie outfit and Hinata wearing a tight purple lingerie.

' **you know i almost feel sorry for you...if it wasnt so funny to watch'**

'shut it you damn fox'

"ohhh Naruto..."

"i am not going to sleep tonight am i?"

"nope..."

"ugghhh...what the hell."

and on that night...Naruto did not in fact sleep at all

/

hope you guys loved this one, please leave a comment on who should be next on KOHONA's HAREM!

-thorgon33


	4. Chapter 4

How's it going bro's hope you like this one because it's going to be one serious fucked up chapter….if that's how it is to you. Well enjoy and enjoy KOHONA'S HAREM!

/

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Shizukas arrival and since then Naruto's life had been going smoothly for him. Ever since he confronted Hano now the entire village knew not to mess with him. Of course that should have happened the first time but sometimes the world works in ways no one understands.

Naruto was currently walking to his favorite ramen stand to grab a bite and to check up on Ayame. It had been a while since he had been to the stand lately and he figured it was time he returned. While he was walking Ayame was frantically going through her clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to impress Naruto. She had been meaning to do this for a while but with all the work going around she didn't have time. But when she saw Naruto coming this way she knew it was the perfect chance.

"DAD! Have you seen the pink kimono I had last week!?" yelled Ayame who was going through her drawer.

"No I haven't sorry…what's the occasion?" he asked drinking a glass of water

"Naruto's coming over and I want to look good for when he comes by…"

It was at the first mention of that name that all the employees froze in place. Techi just dropped his glass of water and ran over to the entrance to see if it was true…and sure enough it was. All the employees just scrambled to their battle stations and prepared for his arrival. 'I hope he'll go easy on us today' whispered one of the workers. 'I doubt it….that kid hasn't been here for a while. And I imagine he'll be hungry' whispered back one of the employees.

That was when Naruto walked through the curtain and emitted a large stomach growl. Ayame just sweat dropped and left the scene unnoticed.

*1000 bowls of ramen later*

"SERIOUSLY! How much can this kid eat!?" screamed an employee shocked at how much he ate.

"I have my limits…*slurp* and done *burp*" said Naruto finished his final bowl of ramen.

"You know Naruto….sometimes you scare me…" said Techi who was lying on the floor panting.

"Well if it wasn't for me this stand would have been shut down from the beginning…"

"That is true…and I'm grateful for that…"

"Hey Techi is Ayame around? I wanted to check up on her."

"Yeah…in her room…" grinned Techi thinking about Naruto will react to Ayames dress.

"Thanks…and here"

Naruto tossed the money to Techi's side and walked to over to the hallway trying to find Ayames room. It took a while but he managed to find it. But when he walked in he thought he had died and gone to heaven. There Ayame was sitting on the window sill looking at sky wearing a pink kimono (which she finally found) and looked almost like an angel. When Ayame looked over to the door she giggled at the look on Naruto's face….it WAS priceless.

"Hey Naruto…enjoy the meal?"

"I-uh…yeah I did. Thanks"

"You're welcome…ready for our date?"

"o-of course! You ready?"

He was answered when Ayame walked over to him and crashed her lips with his. It was both bitter and sweet…courtesy of the ramen he ate not too long ago. At first Naruto was surprised but returned the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"Yep"

"Okay then let's go…"

*time skip*

Naruto and Ayame had just exited the fanciest restaurant in Kohona. Ayame was happy that she was spending the day with Naruto. She couldn't ask for a better husband/boyfriend.

"I still can't believe you can still eat after 1000 bowls of ramen…"

"Yeah well you remember Kyuubi right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well in order for him to survive in the seal he sometimes has to take some of the food I eat. I guess you can say we're eating together."

"Oh…hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask. Is Kyuubi a boy or a girl?"

"…"

"…"

"You know I have no idea…he or she never really bothered to tell me."

"Think we can see him/her and find out?"

"Sure give me a second…"

That was when Naruto picked up Ayame bridal style and ninja sped to mount Kohona. And all the while she was blushing like a mad woman from the sudden ordeal.

"Sorry Ayame but when we go into the seal our souls leave our bodies and become lifeless."

"Oh…okay then"

"Good…take my hand…"

She did what she was told and the next thing she knew she was at the front entrance of the seal. She wasn't really surprised that it was opened, it just meant Kyuubi had some more free space to stretch his/her's legs.

"HEY KYUUBI! We got a visitor…" yelled Naruto trying to find him/her

"…"

"…"

"That's strange…he/she always comes when I call out."

"Don't count your star's naruto im still here…"

A woman with long red hair and fox tail emerged from the shadows. If it wasn't for her fox like features she would almost be unidentifiable. The only problem was…she was naked.

"…uhhh…Kyuubi, why are you naked?" asked Naruto leaking a nosebleed.

"This is what I look like in human form. I don't exactly have a wardrobe in here you know." Said Kyuubi deadpanned.

"You could have just asked for some clothes you know…" said Naruto with a sweat drop

"I know…but where's the fun if I couldn't see your expression." Grinned Kyuubi smirked

Naurto blushed a little at her statement. He honestly hasn't thought of Kyuubi like that and never thought he would. Just looking at Kyuubi as she was almost made Naruto pass out, and then he just thought about how Kyuubi would be in bed.

"Hey Naruto…you do know I can read your mind right?" asked Kyuubi crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Hey! I can too! weird." said Ayame still looking around the room.

"*sigh* yeah I know…"

"You know I'd be more than happy to join you."

This just shocked Naruto and Ayame. They hadn't honestly thought that Kyuubi would join in Narutos harem. But the idea was more than tempting for both Naruto and Ayame.

"Alright…But wait don't you need a body"

"No not really…I can just use my chakra to manifest a body for me and then I'll sign the contract."

"Oh…Okay then."

"By the way…you might want to get back to your body"

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

As just like that Naruto and Ayame exited from the giant sewer room leaving Kyuubi to her business.

*outside Narutos mind*

Naruto and Ayame found themselves inside a dark place tied up and hanging from a cable. Naruto tried to break free but found that the cables were stronger than he anticipated. Whoever this person was…they had planned everything.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ayame as she looked down

"Ayame! What's wrong!?" asked Naruto worried for her. But that was when he looked down as well. A giant tub of burning acid was right below them. Steaming and bubbling…just waiting for them to fall in.

"Well…I see your awake now."

Naruto looked around for the source of the voice and couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw.

"S-Sasuke?"

/

SURPRISE! I thought I'd add this just for a little fun. Hope you All enjoy it! Please leave a review on any ideas you have on this story and I'll see which one is better. See you next time on KOHONA'S HAREM!

-thorgon33


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know its been a while…okay a LONG while. But now that my life has been organized I can finally find some free time to make more fanfics for you guys. So here's the chapter you all been waiting for…KONOHA'S HAREM CHAPTER 5!

/

Chapter 5

"Hello Naruto. Long time no see." Said Sasuke mocking Naruto with a sadistic grin

Since the battle in the Valley of Tears, Naruto had thought he had killed Sasuke. I mean foxfire to the face can do some pretty fucked up damage. If that wasn't enough that strike to the heart he did to Sasuke should've finished the job completely. But here he was, in a wooden mask and completely healed body. The mask Naruto could understand but his body was a bit odd. No amount of healing chakra could heal a body that badly damaged. Something about this just didn't seem right.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto looking at him with malice in his eyes.

Sasuke in his life wasn't the friendliest person to Naruto growing up. Compared to most dick's he was the biggest dick of them all. Hell one time he kicked a PUPPY for being in his way.

"What? Not happy to see your old pal Sasuke? I thought you would've been overjoyed to see me." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"How in the seven hells are you still alive. I freaking took your heart out!"

"…I'll tell you." Sasuke started to walk closer to the two chained up prisoners and whispered in Naruto's

"It's called…fuck you"

Sasuke started to laugh manically. While this was happening ayame was trying to find her hidden dagger that was stashed in her Kimono. But for some reason she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this my dear?" Sasuke said holding a small dagger between his fingers. "I striped you of all weapons before I chained you up…gotta take some precautions."

"Sasuke…me I can understand but why Ayame? She has nothing to do with us!"

"That's where your wrong dead last." Sasuke moved over to a control terminal which Naruto could only guess that was for the chains.

"It's not just you I'm after…it's all of Konoha I'm after. You were just a side dish to the main entre. Why should be put in the clan restoration while I was denied immediately? Your clan was second rate compared to mine…so…why should your clan thrive while MINE IS DESTROYED!" he yelled almost slamming his hands on the controls.

"Sasuke…the Uchiha clan was planning on killing innocent people just to gain control of Konoha. The eyes your clan carried were too much of a potential threat to the wellbeing of the villagers. We couldn't let them just walk away unpunished." Said Naruto. Before his battle with Sasuke he had read up on research on the Uchiha Massacre in the Hokage's records. He understood why the lengths were needed to be taken…but still thought it was over kill. The fact that Sasuke escaped from the killing spree was just remarkable.

"SHUT UP! You never knew your clan! You never grew up with your people! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY CLAN!"

While Sasuke was busy being…well insane. Naruto had used Kyuubi's powers to grow his nails to razor sharp claws and slowly started to cut the chains apart.

"Sasuke…do you even have a plan to get your revenge?" said Naruto Sarcastically

"Wouldn't you like to know dead last…"

At this point Naruto was halfway into the chains, it was only a matter of time before he managed to get through. Keeping Sasuke distracted was the only thing they could do at this point. As this was happening a certain one eyed sensei was watching from the shadows, intent on listening in and intervening if necessary.

"Now…if you don't mind I got places to be, people to kill, and buildings to burn. Have a nice dip!" As Sasuke said this he slammed his hand on a switch and the chain holding Ayame and Naruto started to lower into the vat of acid. Naruto was almost through the chain and with them lowering there was no time like the present to pick up the pace. Meanwhile Sasuke was skipping and Laughing like a maniac…yeah he lost his shit long ago.

"Naruto!" screamed Ayame as she fearing for her life

"Im working on it!"

"Need a hand?" Said Kakashi as he neared the control board. He had to make sure that Sasuke was gone before he could step in. Once he was it was only a matter of closing the vat hatch.

"Kakashi! Said Naruto glad to see his old sensei

"Let me close that for you"

With the vat of acid closed up Kakashi untied the two lovers and hugged Naurto.

"Im so glad your safe Naruto."

"gomen gomen. Didn't mean to make you worried sensei"

"Well…while this wasn't the kinda of date I had in mind I had some fun Naruto. We should get kid-napped together more often." Said Ayame

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Please don't joke like that Ayame." Said Naruto as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Still…the fact that Sasuke is alive poses many problems Naruto. How can he still be alive? You and I were there at the cremation lab to burn his body." Said Kakashi

True to what he said, after Naruto returned from the Valley on the End with Sasuke's body in hand they decided that burying his body wasn't a good idea. Especially with his Sharingan eyes. So the best course of action was to burn his body and spread his ashes over the Uchiha compound. They thought they had seen the last of him…apparently they were wrong.

"Yes it does Kakashi. I don't know how he survived or how he was brought back but we'll deal with that bridge when we cross it. For now…I think its time we go home." Said Naruto totally exhausted

"hahaha alright…lets go home" Said Kakashi giving his signature eye smile. But deep in his head Kakashi knew only one thing 'things are about to get a lot harder'

/

AND DONE! Hope yall like this recent chapter, with high school out of the way and with the spare time I get with my work and college I'll be able to get back on the grove of things.

So I'll see you in the Next chapter…BYE BYE (quote owned by Youtuber Markiplier)

-DarkestDepths


End file.
